zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:X's Note
__TOC__ We had discussed this briefly on Fi's talk page but it never really took off. I was wondering if we could go through with this. If we were to go through with this, would we do one for Navi, Tatl, Midna, Ezlo, etc.? I feel we should and it'd provide more input to our articles. Perhaps have a "Game Notes" section on the articles. I already marked down a few from Skyward Sword while I was playing it a few weeks ago. But I'm currently playing Majora's Mask which made me wonder, should I be marking these? :I've drafted up a few notes to place to use when/if we make the template. I've altered Minish's from the Fi talk page so that it'd be consistent with the rest of them. I also made it so that the inline CSS wasn't in a tag and that there were no tags. I couldn't remember if Zelda from Spirit Tracks gave enemy information. |- style="margin:auto; border:1px solid #f9e820; width:70%; padding:5px; background:#fcf283; background:-moz-linear-gradient(top, #fcf283 0%, #fcef57 40%, #f9e820 100%);background:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,#fcf283), color-stop(40%,#fcef57), color-stop(100%,#f9e820)); background:-webkit-linear-gradient(top, #fcf283 0%,#fcef57 40%,#f9e820 100%); background:-o-linear-gradient(top, #fcf283 0%,#fcef57 40%,#f9e820 100%); background:-ms-linear-gradient(top, #fcf283 0%,#fcef57 40%,#f9e820 100%); background:linear-gradient(to bottom, #fcf283 0%,#fcef57 40%,#f9e820 100%;" style="text-align:center; color:#000000; font-family:'Palatino Linotype'; font-weight:bold;" "This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: huge success. It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Satisfaction rate: 85%" |} |- style="margin:auto; border:1px solid #0cafcd; width:70%; padding:5px; background: #6fd3e6; background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #6fd3e6 0%, #44cce6 40%, #0cafcd 100%); background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,#6fd3e6), color-stop(40%,#44cce6), color-stop(100%,#0cafcd)); background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #6fd3e6 0%,#44cce6 40%,#0cafcd 100%); background: -o-linear-gradient(top, #6fd3e6 0%,#44cce6 40%,#0cafcd 100%); background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, #6fd3e6 0%,#44cce6 40%,#0cafcd 100%); background: linear-gradient(to bottom, #6fd3e6 0%,#44cce6 40%,#0cafcd 100%);" style="text-align:center; color:#000000; font-family:'Palatino Linotype'; font-weight:bold;" "This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: huge success. It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Satisfaction rate: 85%" |} |- style="margin:auto; border:1px solid #646b6a; width:70%; padding:5px; background:#9fa8a7; background:-moz-linear-gradient(top, #9fa8a7 0%, #828f8d 40%, #646b6a 100%); background:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,#9fa8a7), color-stop(40%,#828f8d), color-stop(100%,#646b6a)); background:-webkit-linear-gradient(top, #9fa8a7 0%,#828f8d 40%,#646b6a 100%); background:-o-linear-gradient(top, #9fa8a7 0%,#828f8d 40%,#646b6a 100%); background:-ms-linear-gradient(top, #9fa8a7 0%,#828f8d 40%,#646b6a 100%); background:linear-gradient(to bottom, #9fa8a7 0%,#828f8d 40%,#646b6a 100%);" style="text-align:center; color:#000000; font-family:'Palatino Linotype'; font-weight:bold;" "This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: huge success. It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Satisfaction rate: 85%" |} |} And I really apologize for the large byte size in the recent changes. :I like the idea and the colors are good too, and Zelda doesn't give enemy info. What if the section is called like Partner's Description or something like that? Green Rupee 18:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::In which case I'll be removing Zelda's from the list. Partner's Description would be good as well. But we'd have to figure out how'd we do it. Would we do it in a subsection to the game section? Would it be its own section on another part of the page? ::Another thing to think about is, should the size be different? For example: ::That's width:50% which I think looks better than width:75%, but it could get too cluttered. ::Is width:25%, and while that could work as something on the side of the page, it would be too cluttered. – Jazzi (talk) 19:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to factor in Oasis, so 75% would be the best seeing as 25% and 50% look off in Oasis. – Jazzi (talk) 19:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. Green Rupee 00:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) The only thing I can really complain about at this point is that the black font colour is a bit too taxing on the eyes to ignore. I suggest finding unique colours that mesh well together with the chosen background colours (which are great, by the way!) rather than black all over the place. --AuronKaizer ' 00:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Currently, this is what I have to give for the new text color: |- |- |- |- |- |- |} :This blends ''much better than the black, my only fear is that it might blend too much. – Jazzi (talk) 01:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Tatl's outline needs to be darker -- other than that, good job. :::Altered Tatl's outline, how's it now? And for text color, what about that/are the current ones good and viewable? – Jazzi (talk) 19:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: I think the text colors could be a little bit darker. Other than that they look great! Green Rupee 19:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Howsit now? – Jazzi (talk) 19:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::: As far as I can tell the design looks great. What about the quotes that are by the partners? Should we try to find other quotes and have the partner's in their own section or just leave the quote as it is? Green Rupee 20:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well, most of the time the quotes by the partners aren't the entire quote. So if we could find a different and equally informative, then we could change it. But since the quotes by the partners aren't the entire quote I think we could leave it if we don't find one and keep the blurb in a new section. |- |- | |} Tatl and Fi with some actual information with the new font color. If I could get some help picking the font colors so that they'd fit nicely in the darker part of the gradient that'd be nice. Other than that, justifying the text with a 5 pixel padding works best. – Jazzi (talk) 21:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : Could we just drop the whole "target lock" thing? It's a bit redundant, doesn't add a whole lot of anything, and makes it look a bit too dissimilar to the others. As for another thing... it's a bit abstract to explain and all, but I feel there's a need to emphasize it's a quote. Something like those giant quotations marks they use on Wikipedia and that. Regular quotation marks around them would just be bad, though. Or maybe the problem lies with how similar the font style is to the regular article font style... I dunno. Like I said, abstract. --AuronKaizer ' 23:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I would be in favor of leaving the "target lock" bit in, because the point is to relay what Fi says, and that is part of it. Additionally, it's not really all that more redundant than "It's a Takkuri." I could see adding some quote-type thingies, but I'm not really sure how to make them look good either. -'Isdrak ' 03:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I would leave the target lock part out. Mainly cause it would look different from the others and I think it's implied that you are targeting since that is the only way to get this information. Green Rupee 03:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :The target lock bit seems ''really off to me. Just something about it seems really off and broken. – Jazzi (talk) 16:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Font Colors and Font Styles :This section is able to be altered by anybody who might have a better font or color choice. :Don't make the font / colors ugly. Text Colors |- |- |- |} Font Styles |- |- |- |} I personally feel the Palatino Linotype for the content with Times New Roman for the quotes is the best. Also, the way this will work will have to be | style="text-align:center; color:#2D3232; font-family:'Palatino Linotype'; font-weight:bold;" | “ }” That way the quotes will be automatically in the template. And yeah. Font size for the quotes can be changed as well. If you alter the colors / fonts / size, a little blurb down here with what you did will be nice. And the ↑ above ↑ discussion ↑ is still happening. Slight Bump Could we get back to this? – Jazzi (talk) 14:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Bump We were going so well with this I'd love for it to be continued and for it to be finished. – Jazzi (talk) 12:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I really like what we've agreed upon up to this point. Like Jazzi, I prefer the Palatino Linotype font/Times New Roman quotes option out of the four options presented. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:49, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree that Palatino/Times is the best option. Green Rupee 01:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Implementing this So we've agreed upon (gotten three people to conclude) that Palatino Linotype/Times text/quote works best. So we'll go ahead with the templates appearing as such: All of the templates will look like the below: |- |- |- |} The templates could follow the naming system that already is with Template:Fi's Note. So it could be Template:Navi's Note , Template:Midna's Note , and Template:Tatl's Note I don't think there's much else to say on this subject other than how it'll look in the articles and how we'll go about adding it in. – Jazzi talk 01:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :If we are going to add these to their own sections, where would it be placed in the article? What would it be called? And what level header? Green Rupee 20:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Revisiting where would it be placed in the article? I figured that it would be placed under the enemies section for the game that it appears in, with the header being the level underneath the main one. So if the header is a level-two "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time", the information would be a level-three "Blah". What would it be called? To me, "X's Note" (Fi's/Navi's/Tatl's/Midna's) works fine for me. On Zeldawiki the note is titled "Fi's Comment" and is under a collapsible element. So "Comment" is out of the picture, and there goes my idea for having it collapse since it might take up some space. I've actually always liked the "X's Note" part. Perhaps it could be something like "Fi Says", but that sounds pretty stupid, and in my head I'm just hearing "Simon Says: No." And what level header? Depends on the above header. The only problem I really see is that some might claim that it "takes up space", but it wouldn't take up much. And, since it's an element of the article, one can claim that the section about Ocarina of Time takes up space as well. Since they're basically the same thing. We have pretty much cleared up all the design of how the template will look and what not. However I think that we shoudl change the size of the quotation marks, since 300% doesn't look that nice anymore. I was thinking more so 250%. It would look like the following: And as for the naming convention of the templates: Fi's Note exists as a template. So all we would have to do is add in a "Navi's/Tatl's/Midna's Note" and it'd be good. Please, please, please can we come to a conclusion on this? – EnemyPeacemaker 13:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Before this gets sent to oblivion again, and since this has basically unanimous approval (even though AK hasn't voted, he's expressed support in the past), can we talk about assigning games to people? Also, I feel like I need to have something clarified about the placement of these templates. Obviously they're going to be in the section of the game where the corresponding companion gives their info, but is the header for X's Note going to go at the top or the bottom of that section? Basically, is it OoT header → main paragraph → Navi's Note, or is it OoT header → Navi's Note → main paragraph? Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:56, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I was thinking it would be OoT header → main paragraph → Navi's note. And about assigning games to people, I'd like to do OoT/Navi's quotes since it's the only game I can play right now and I'd like to help out in any way I can. Green Rupee 06:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::OoT header → main paragraph → Navi's Note would probably look batter anyway. I can get the quotes from Majora's Mask since I know I can get those from a text dump. I won't be able to start until Friday since I have a really hard test coming up, though, so if that's a problem, someone else can start those. Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:33, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :It would be Header → Paragraph → Note since that would look best, as Jedi said. As for who would do the games, it's probably best we decide that after the templates are officially made. – EnemyPeacemaker 11:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Voting :Voting on the implementation of these templates. I'm 100% on this. I would like to see them implemented. – EnemyPeacemaker 13:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I'd also like to see these implemented. Green Rupee 16:54, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : This forum is basically the ultimate testament to our non-productivity. Let's end the suffering. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 17:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I think it would be a nice addition to the pages. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:37, March 24, 2013 (UTC) We seriously need to finish this. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:57, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : Since this has the approval of four editors, which is a good majority of the community that actually responds to forums, if we get administrative approval (I'd like it from Minish and AK) we can go ahead and implement it. Also, when this does get the approval, it'd be best to assign games to people. And determine whether or not to include information about locations as well. If there is information about locations, since I can't remember if there is or not. – EnemyPeacemaker 18:15, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :: That's odd, I don't recall being demoted, or even being significantly less active than the other two... Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:57, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: Oh god I'm so sorry about that. I just went by the people who are more active in the skype channel since I can pester them more. I apologize greatly for that. – EnemyPeacemaker 19:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::: Forgiven, and totally called that it was because of the Skype channel. I'd honestly like to visit it more often, but I don't feel like I have enough time to do that as well as the other things I want to do. I already give myself more free time than I should, anyway. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:56, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Game Roles * ''Ocarina of Time'' ** Green Rupee ** Enemies * ''Majora's Mask'' ** Jedimasterlink ** Enemies * ''Twilight Princess'' ** N/A ** Enemies * ''Skyward Sword'' ** Jazzi ** Enemies Leave of Absences When/if you are aware that you're going to be away from the wiki, please note it in this section, so that the other users are aware that you aren't able to edit or that you aren't able to play the game, and don't assume that you just up and left. Also, if you can't play the game for a bit of time, please let that be known so you're not editing and people assume that you just stopped caring about the notes. – EnemyPeacemaker 17:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Templates * Template:Navi's Note ** * Template:Tatl's Note ** * Template:Midna's Note ** * Template:Fi's Note ** Progress ;March 30, 2013 :Templates are created. :Game roles are assigned. :Project starts. ST A reply to Jazzi's comment on the second paragraph for this page: Zelda sorta gives enemy info, but it is more like an "AHHH! What is that! I hate rats! Stab it with your sword!" or "Ok, Anjean said to get the Tears of Light, so get them. Then you stab the Phantom in the back" those are not the exact words, but they are something like that. That is the only two I can think of. As for boss battles...well her case is even worse. She just says stuff like "AHHH! Help Link!" or "Distract him for me, Link!".-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 01:36, October 14, 2013 (UTC)